<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Smile At Hope In The Name Of Despair — A Fateful Encounter In Hinata’s Cottage by ManiacalTeddy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581273">Smile At Hope In The Name Of Despair — A Fateful Encounter In Hinata’s Cottage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManiacalTeddy/pseuds/ManiacalTeddy'>ManiacalTeddy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Komahina/Komakura NSFW Collection [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Danganronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>18+ content, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, Cumplay, Eventual Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Goodbye Despair, Horny, Komahina - Freeform, Komahina Secret Exchange, Komahina Smut, Komahina Week, Komahina Week 2020, M/M, NSFW, Pornographic, Scene Rewrite, Smut, Virgin sex, blowjob, canonical, mlm, sdr2 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:14:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManiacalTeddy/pseuds/ManiacalTeddy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The plan to capture Nagito Komaeda has been set into motion by the remaining surviving students — all of them, except for Hajime Hinata, who waits nervously in his cottage with no part in the plan, other than to sit tight.</p><p>Suddenly, the doorbell rings... It’s Nagito. </p><p>Showing up with full knowledge of the others plan to capture him, it seems like he wants to get under Hajime’s skin one final time before walking into the trap the other students have prepared... perhaps, quite literally.</p><p>This story is a rewrite of a canonical scene that takes place during Chapter 5 of Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. As such, there will be spoilers if you haven’t played the game up until with point.</p><p>This work also features heavy explicit NSFW content — 18+ readers only, please!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Komahina/Komakura NSFW Collection [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Gay Komahinas, komahina</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Smile At Hope In The Name Of Despair — A Fateful Encounter In Hinata’s Cottage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Looks like it’s starting to get dark...</p><p>
  <em>*DING DONG*</em>
</p><p>The doorbell? Is someone there?</p><p>Instinctively, my entire body tensed up.</p><p>I knew it was probably someone like Sonia or maybe Kazuichi, but regardless, I was nervous...<br/>Not that I can help it. I mean, so much has happened since we arrived at this island...</p><p>While mumbling to myself, I quietly opened my cottage door...</p><p>“Why, hello there, Hajime.”</p><p>“N-Nagito!?”</p><p>Wh-why...? Why is <em>he</em> here...?</p><p>He waltzed on into my cottage with an eerily pleasant-looking smirk on his face. I poked my head around the door to see if anybody else had witnessed him enter... but he was alone. Nobody else is around... the others must all be in position for the plan to capture him.</p><p>He smugly leans against my wall, folding his arms as he obviously inspects the room, peering around at the minimalistic furniture.</p><p>I’m almost speechless at what to say. The cheek of him... to show up like this, after everything...<br/>I ask the only question I can possibly muster:<br/>“You... what are <em>you</em> doing here...?”</p><p>His eyes meet mine; a feigned look of confusion.</p><p>“... You sure ask weird questions. I mean... you guys all have business with me, right?”</p><p>“... Huh?”</p><p>His grin grew wider, causing me to feel further unsettled. I shudder.</p><p>“Chiaki invited me to the lobby. She said she had something she wanted to talk to me about. Everyone put her up to that, right?”</p><p>... I can’t believe it.<br/>He’s already found out about our plan...!</p><p>An unnerving chuckle escapes his throat.<br/>“Looks like... that’s a bingo, huh?”</p><p>... I’m at a loss for words.<br/>He effortlessly tucks a wavy lock of hair behind his ear as he proceeds to speak.</p><p>“But it’s good timing. I have some business with you guys, too.”</p><p>He does...?</p><p>“You do...?”</p><p>“If everyone’s already at the lobby, that saves me a bunch of trouble. And... I want you to come to the lobby too, even though you’re not directly involved in the plan...”</p><p>“You... even know that...”</p><p>I look to the floor, defeated...<br/>I hear him sigh. I can’t tell if it’s a fake or genuine expression anymore...<br/>His footsteps creep closer.</p><p>“Just as I thought. You were left out, huh. But that’s understandable. Since you’re the only one who isn’t an Ultimate, you’ve basically been left out from the start.”</p><p>How dare he...! I look up, my furious glare piercing into him like daggers.</p><p>He awkwardly laughs, the corners of his eyes creasing, holding up his palms in front of me. His face... looks innocent. Like a child, teasing a friend on the playground.</p><p>“I’m only joking... Don’t make such a scary face.”</p><p>“Your joke... isn’t funny.”</p><p>His laugh comes to a halt. Our eyes meet. He smiles softly.</p><p>“You shouldn’t take me so seriously.”</p><p>I still don’t understand this... strange connection between us. Even after his constant mind games... he smiles at me with such serenity, I could almost forget about this warped side to his personality. The Nagito before me in this very second... is just a normal boy, playfully messing with his classmate...</p><p>The moment ends abruptly as he breaks off our eye contact.</p><p>“Oh well... anyway, let’s hurry over to the lobby. I don’t know the details of your plan, so I’m actually looking forward to it. I wonder what you guys are gonna do to me.”</p><p>I can’t bring myself to move. Nagito is... too excited for this. I can’t believe how much we underestimated him... how much I underestimated him...<br/>He continues to ramble impatiently.</p><p>“When we first arrived at this island, we were friends who explored this place together! So let’s go, already!”</p><p>...</p><p>We were friends... those three words resonate with me, ringing repeatedly in my ears. I wish... that were still true. That he were that same Nagito who stayed with me at the beach when I passed out... that was so kind, encouraged me to introduce myself to everyone, helped me investigate...</p><p>I can’t stall the inevitable any longer.</p><p>“... Fine. Let’s go.”</p><p>“... Yeah.”</p><p>He goes to open the door.<br/>Without thinking...<br/>I grab his hand.</p><p>“... Wait.”</p><p>He looks back at me, surprised.</p><p>“Huh? ... Come on, Hajime. We can’t keep the Ultimates waiting now, can we?”</p><p>Even though he was attempting a sarcastic quip... his words were shaky. Have I... caught him off guard?</p><p>I grip his warm palm tight. Now’s my chance...</p><p>“Nagito... I’m actually not done talking to you.”</p><p>I expected him to try and pull away... but we are both deadly still. His glassy grey eyes fixated on the point where our skin touches.</p><p>“Well... we can walk and talk on the way.”</p><p>I grind my teeth together.</p><p>“No. I want to talk to you... here. Alone.”</p><p>“Haven’t we... talked enough, Hajime? All talk, no action—“</p><p>“Please, Nagito. If you really believe we were friends... then hear me out.”</p><p>Silence befalls the entire room. He slowly turns to me... my grip still firm around his pale, slender fingers. He doesn’t attempt to withdraw his hand. Instead... he nears closer to me. I’ve peaked his curiosity.</p><p>“Okay. What is it?”</p><p>I take a deep breath to steady my nerves.</p><p>“Nagito... it doesn’t have to be this way. Although it was short-lived... our friendship felt real to me. I feel an undeniable bond between us... which is why I couldn’t help but feel so betrayed that very first trial... but I couldn’t leave it there. I had to spend time with you. I really wanted to understand you. The way you view the world and the people around you... it fascinates me. I just want to know more about you. How you became the way you are... Why you feel you need to antagonise us...<br/>Nagito... please, I beg you... help me to understand!”</p><p>Frustration is getting the better of me... I feel a wet tear roll down my cheek. Am I... <em>crying</em>?</p><p>Before I can wipe it away... Nagito catches it with the back of his extended finger. He leans in close... I feel his light breath upon my cheek.</p><p>“I wish I could, Hajime. I really am... in love... with the hope that sleeps inside you. Don’t ever forget that. But... I have to do this. I have to eradicate all of the despair from this island... no matter the cost.”</p><p>I sniffle a little, trying to reign in my emotions. I’m not really even sure what I’m supposed to be feeling in this moment; mere centimetres from me is a boy who has been so troublesome, even going as far as initiating a murder, all for this ultimate hope that he blindly yearns for... and yet, those words, just now... words that were meant for me, and only me... delivered in such a genuine tone, in clear contrast to his usual malice...</p><p>“Nagito... you say you love ‘me’, or, my ‘hope’, as you say. Do you... honestly mean that?”</p><p>I’ve never seen him react with such a serious furrowed brow in the whole time I’ve known him.</p><p>“No, I’m lying, obviously.”</p><p>Is he...? I’m just going off of intuition here, but... it didn’t sound like a lie to me.</p><p>My thumb reacts by tracing small, reassuring circles into his knuckles; although I’m not sure whether that is to comfort him, or myself...</p><p>“Nagito... you’re a lot of things... but you’re not a liar. You’ve said so yourself—“</p><p>“Hajime, are we going to the hotel or not—“</p><p>“Wait! You... can’t just say what you like and leave! What you said just now, I... I can’t ignore that—“</p><p>“Well, for your own sake, I’m telling you that you should!”</p><p>Our palms fall apart, disconnecting. We’re shouting over each other, a constant battle of words that we have grown accustomed to during Class Trials — and yet, here we are, arguing in my cottage, over... what, exactly?</p><p>I know, deep down, he’s right. We should just go to the lobby and get this over with. The others are being kept waiting, after all.</p><p>But as I look helplessly upon the wavy-haired boy with blurry, wet vision... I realise what I’m doing; I’m trying to talk him out of whatever cunning, reckless plan he has devised. I’m trying desperately to convince him to stay here... with me... in my cottage.</p><p>I understand now... deep down, I don’t want to leave that door. The moment the pair of us leave this room, our horrifying reality will come crashing down. That me, him, and the other five remaining students are being forced to participate in a killing game that none of us signed up for.</p><p>With a flustered sigh, he speaks again, a little more calmly, arms folding neatly in front of his chest.</p><p>“Please, Hajime... I don’t know what else I can say to you. So... I’ll ask you a question instead. Do you hate me?”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Just... answer the question, please.”</p><p>I try to give him a short answer, but... it’s complicated.</p><p>Do I hate him? No.<br/>Do I <em>like</em> him? ...<br/>That’s an even tougher question.</p><p>I suppose it’s best I just answer what was asked of me...</p><p>“No, Nagito; I don’t hate you.”</p><p>His lips twist up as he bites down on a corner.</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“Nagito... are you asking me to hate you? Is that it?”</p><p>His wide eyes fall to the ground.</p><p>“... Maybe...”</p><p>“But... why? Why on earth would you want someone to hate you?”</p><p>“Hajime... if someone hating you meant that you guaranteed them their safety... and made your own plan a whole tonne easier to carry out... that’s a fair price to pay, isn’t it?”</p><p>I carefully consider his words. I feel as if there is a revelation between them, somewhere...</p><p>But before I can answer, he’s returned to opening the door.</p><p>“Nagito... please... I don’t know why, I really don’t understand, but... stay. Please. I... really, really want us to... I dunno. I just...”</p><p>“Just... <em>what</em>, Hajime?”</p><p>“... Holding your hand...”</p><p>Those words fled my mouth before I’d even registered that they had indeed come from me.</p><p>Nagito looks genuinely confused.</p><p>“Yeeeeaaah? ... What about it?”</p><p>“I... liked it.”</p><p>No point denying that now. For those few moments... I felt at ease.</p><p>He hovers by the exit, unmoving.</p><p>“I... I’m glad you liked it. I really do admire your honesty, Hajime. It’s how I have absolute hope you’ll escape this island...”</p><p>“You... speak as if you won’t be escaping with me...? Nagito... if I’m escaping... so will you. I know I shouldn’t make promises, but that is one thing I can assure you that I firmly believe in. So please...”</p><p>My feet carry themselves toward him with no prior instruction. Face to face, I reach out my arm past his ear, and gently close the door. This moment here, with his attractive face before me, in a moment more intimate than any other we’ve previously shared...</p><p>I’ve always wanted to feel that wild hair of his.</p><p>My fingers begin moving of their own accord; lightly combing through a small lock. It’s just as I imagined; soft, and fluffy.</p><p>He reacts with a small quiver in his breath, his lips parted in bewilderment. I smile from the pleasant feel of his waves between my digits.</p><p>“H-Hajime...”</p><p>I shush him.</p><p>“You don’t need to... say anything...”</p><p>Edging my face closer, our noses are almost touching. My gaze adverts to those lips again... I hear him take a deep, uneasy exhale as I note a rouge blush rise to his cheeks.</p><p>I’m honestly not sure what I’m doing anymore. My inner conscience is yelling at me that this, right here, is wrong... but why, oh why, does it feel... right? Is it our connection? Our bond?</p><p>He doesn’t fidget, he doesn’t fight. What he <em>does</em> do... is close the space between us, pressing his mouth to mine.</p><p>“<em>Mmmfph~...</em>”</p><p>I...<br/>What am I...?</p><p>My eyes remain open as his flutter closed. I need a moment to wrap my head around what is unfurling right before me...</p><p>The thing is... this ‘kiss’... I’m enjoying it.</p><p>If it keeps him here... with me... that’s not a <em>bad</em> thing, right...?</p><p>Our lips massage together; his are warm, and tender to the touch. They soon become wetted by the sudden exchanging of our tongues...</p><p>God, this feels good.</p><p>I soon forget about everything; the plan, the others, this island, this whole life-or-death situation — all I can think of in this moment is the two of us, just me and Nagito. This sensual moment of bliss littered among an otherwise nightmare.</p><p>All that can be heard in my cottage is the sound of unintentional moans through our passionate tryst. Before long, I feel his palms begin to explore upward, slipping underneath my shirt and curling around my bare waist. His touch... with those same hands that have committed so many misdeeds. And yet, feel like they’re the most calm, gentle, and... dare I say... loving...?</p><p>This is insane.<br/>I should stop.</p><p>...<br/>We don’t stop.</p><p>I’m not sure how, but... we had begun to move, feet shuffling backward, toward my bed.</p><p>His fingertips thoroughly explore my body, unknotting my tie, disrobing me of my clothes.</p><p>Our kiss travels beyond just our lips as he lowers down to sucking intensely at my stretched neck... that’s sure to leave marks later.</p><p>“<em>Mmm~... gaahh~...</em> that hurts...”</p><p>“Heh heh... sorry. I’ll kiss it better~.”</p><p>The feather light brush of his tongue on the lustful wounds send my nerve ends into a tantalising fever. He then continues to pepper my bare torso in sloppily placed pecks, light grunting with each one.</p><p>This is... wrong...<br/>Right?<br/>But if it’s so wrong... why... why am I... <em>enjoying</em> this?</p><p>I literally can’t stop him. My body and brain aren’t allowing it.</p><p>Nagito looks up to me; those swirling gray irises are filled with lust as he unzips my jeans... tugs down my underwear... and takes my unsuspecting cock hostage in his grip.</p><p>“<em>Ahhh~...</em>”</p><p>I can’t believe this is happening. But I don’t want him to stop...</p><p>Laying back, with the lucky student’s fluffy mop of wavy white locks between my bare thighs... he descends his wet, parted lips, sliding them down onto my twitching length...</p><p><em>“F-fuck~...!</em>”</p><p>My whole body reacts by tensing up, clutching at the sheets.</p><p>He begins to gently suck, bobbing his head back and forth, his long fingers rubbing up and down on my tempered foreskin...</p><p>“<em>Aaahhgghhh~...!</em>”</p><p>Impulsively, my hips begin moving on their own, lifting themselves so that my shaft can delve deeper into the enclaves of the other boy’s mouth...</p><p>I feel that slick tongue riding along my pulsing veins...<br/>It’s honestly the best sensation I’ve ever experienced.</p><p>“<em>N-Nagito~...</em>”</p><p>Suddenly, he withdraws his lips from my member, a single string of saliva drooling from him, connecting his tongue to the tip of my cock.</p><p>Hold on; that’s too thick to be just saliva...</p><p>Holy shit — I’ve leaked precum into his mouth!</p><p>Before I can utter any words, Nagito smiles... collecting the droplets onto his forefinger. He then parts those moist lips wide before closing them around his that very same finger that drips with my accidental cream... and sucks on it.</p><p>“<em>Mm-mmm~...</em> very tasty, Hajime. I have always preferred salty things to sweet. However...”</p><p>He crawls up onto my chest... nearing my face.</p><p>“... please, I beg of you — make sure the next load you blow... <em>is inside my ass~.</em>”</p><p>... Oh fuck.</p><p>Fuck, why am I getting even more aroused by this?</p><p>Calm down, Hajime. Think logically.<br/>This is Nagito Komaeda on top of you. Nagito Komaeda, whose unhealthy obsession with hope is so warped, he literally started the chain of mutual killings that the screwed up teddy bear wanted us to do on this bizarre school trip.</p><p>... But crap, who am I kidding?<br/>He’s fucking hot.</p><p>There. I admitted it to myself.</p><p>Oh fuck... am I gay now?</p><p>... Whatever. He sucked me off, so of course I’m hard.</p><p>We’re friends... he’s just... helping me out... yeah, that’s it.</p><p>All this thinking is not helping. I’m being distracted by that hungry glare in his eyes; a look that would belong to a lion stalking its antelope prey. Toying with it before greedily devouring its raw flesh to the bone.</p><p>I’m the fucking antelope.</p><p>“Nagito... we shouldn’t be doing this...”</p><p>“You’re right, Hajime. We shouldn’t... we should go to the hotel lobby as planned, right?”</p><p>As he speaks, he lifts the finger he had sampled my seed upon... and slowly forces it into my mouth.</p><p>“<em>Gngghh~...</em>”</p><p>I can’t speak, so... I lick his bony digit, tasting the salty flavor of my own juices.</p><p>“... As I thought. You can’t resist this either, huh?”</p><p>One side of his crooked grin lifts high at one corner as he slips his finger in and out of my mouth.</p><p>“Imagine if my finger was your penis inside me... filling me with the very hope I yearn for. <em>Your</em> hope, Hajime. I want you to fill me with your hope...”</p><p>His words are the mutterings of a madman... but his tone... so silky smooth... like the stroking of velvet...</p><p>I can’t resist reaching my thumb to his chin, gripping it tight to pull him into another kiss.</p><p>Before I can fathom what is even happening anymore, I find myself sliding off Nagito’s asymmetrical green parka. Our tongues are wrestling as I throw it to the cottage floor, alongside my shirt. His intertwining hook logo t-shirt soon follows suit, landing on top with a gentle thud.</p><p>Seeing Nagito’s bare chest... is a welcome sight. I havent seen it since that very first day at the beach... I didn’t realise until now that I actually missed it as I survey his soft porcelain skin with my fingertips...</p><p>“<em>Teheheh~...</em> that tickles. I can’t believe you can bring yourself to touch such worthless trash like me...</p><p>But, then again, you are an ordinary, talentless reserve course student... I’m guessing your standards aren’t exactly high now, are they?”</p><p>The nerve...! I peels my palms away, scowling.</p><p>I can’t believe he’d be as brash as to bring that up...</p><p>And now, he’s kneeling here, in front of me... giggling like a schoolgirl.</p><p>“No need to pull a scary face, Hajime. I’m just teasing. Besides... I’m guessing you might have some hidden talents, after all. I mean... you <em>are</em> an exceptionally good kisser...”</p><p>I can’t believe him. Riling me up while I’m this horny... only to praise me.</p><p>My dick is throbbing in utter frustration.</p><p>Ahh... but that’s what he <em>wants</em>, isn’t it?</p><p>That sick bastard... I’m playing right into his plan. He’s working me up on purpose... so I’ll fuck him <em>hard</em>.</p><p>“I... I’ll do it, you know. Don’t test me.”</p><p>“Huh? Do what, Hajime?”</p><p>He gently wraps his arm around me... while his other hand returns to cupping my cock, jacking off my tender length.</p><p>“Y-you know what—!”</p><p>“Do I now? Why don’t you say it?”</p><p>“<em>Aghhh~!</em> N-no—“</p><p>“Say it, Hajime. I want to hear you whisper those words to me...”</p><p>He grip fastens in pace; if I’m not careful, I’ll spill again... I need to make him stop before that happens!</p><p>“F-FINE! I’LL FUCK YOU. I’ll fuck you, Nagito. I’ll shove my dick between your ass and fuck the shit out of you! I’ll fill your hole up with my hot, thick seed and make you whine for more like my little bitch!”</p><p>... that did the trick.</p><p>His eyes widen, his palm unwrapping from my twitching erection.</p><p>“W-wow... is that true?”</p><p>The temperature in my cheeks soars sky-high.</p><p>“Yeah. Let’s do it. Although I don’t have any—“</p><p>“I have.”</p><p>“Wha—?!”</p><p>“Lube, right? Check my jacket pocket.”</p><p>What?! Did he... did Nagito plan for us to have sex <em>all along?!</em> No way...</p><p>“How did you know?”</p><p>“Know what? That we’ll get ridiculously horny and make love? I didn’t. It just appeared before me in the aisle at the Rocketpunch and picked it up. I guess you can call it... <em>a lucky hunch~.”</em></p><p>This crafty guy and his bullshit talent...<br/>God, I can’t wait to plummet his lucky asshole into a stupor.</p><p>I shuffle off the bed, retrieving the item from his pocket. But as I bend over...</p><p>
  <em>*SPANK!*</em>
</p><p>“H-hey!”</p><p>I feel both sets of my cheeks — face and ass — heat up like the fiery pits of hell.</p><p>“Heh heh... I’m sorry... I couldn’t resist. Your ass is so round... and so firm. It has a nice bounce to it —“</p><p>“— Shut up.”</p><p>“As you wish, <em>Mr Tsun-Tsun Hair~.</em>”</p><p>Ignoring the comment, I kick my jeans and boxers to the floor, and return to the bed, bottle in hand.</p><p>“So, um... you wanna... do the honors?”</p><p>“<em>Mm—.</em>”</p><p>“... Really?”</p><p>He’s taking the whole ‘shut up’ thing literally, sucking in his pout and pretending his lips are glued together. What an idiot.</p><p>Although... he’s kinda adorable when he’s bratty like this...</p><p>Crap, what is he doing to me? I never used to have these kind of kinky thoughts before...</p><p>“You <em>can</em> talk, you know.”</p><p>He opens up with a gasp, exaggerating a sigh.</p><p>“... Good. And yes, I would like to do the honors. Any excuse for me to touch little Hajime again...”</p><p>“H-he’s not little... right?”</p><p>He just... chuckles. Taking the bottle, he squeezes out a generous blob of lube into his palm...</p><p>Leaning in close, his hand cups my cock once more. I can’t resist whining out a little in shock of how cool the substance feels on my shaft as Nagito massages it onto me.</p><p>“Does this please you, Hajime? My hand is so sticky...”</p><p>“<em>Y-yeah~...</em>”</p><p>I feel the blood rushing into my meat as he rubs away. I let my head relax, falling back a little, my eyes fluttering between open and shut...</p><p>“Moan some more for me. I love the sound you make... so melodious...”</p><p>I’ve lost the will to argue; instead, I focus on how much enjoyment I’m gaining from this experience, moaning on cue, as instructed. Who knew that when I answered the door to Nagito tonight, we’d end up doing this?</p><p>“<em>Nagito~...</em> I-I’m ready...”</p><p>“I’m so happy to hear that, Hajime. Will you help me out of my jeans?”</p><p>I waste no time unbuckling his belt, his wallet-less chain jingling as I lower his jeans, exposing his checkered boxers.</p><p>Nervously, I tug at the waistband... slipping my fingers under them to pull them down... watching intently as the lucky student’s hopeful rod suddenly flops out from beneath the thin layer of cotton fabric.</p><p>“Whoa...”</p><p>He grips my hips, edging them closer so our skin can touch. Our cocks nuzzle together for a short moment... as it turns out, we’re similar in both height <em>and</em> dick size.</p><p>Nagito leans in to whisper in my ear, his breath is so warm and inticing...</p><p>“Can you prep up my entrance, Hajime? While it’s true that I have... fingered myself... several times, thinking of you these past few nights... I <em>am</em> still a virgin, after all. I don’t wanna be too tight for you... but I don’t wanna be too loose, either. I want this to be perfect... you want that too, <em>right~</em>?”</p><p>“Yeah, of course... and you know? You’re not the only one... virgin, I mean. This is... <em>my</em> first time, too...”</p><p>“Awww... that’s so cute. We can lose our virginity together right here on this island... with a mysterious mastermind watching... I’m sure they’re feeling like a real pervert watching us—“</p><p>“<em>NAGITO!</em> D-don’t remind me of that!”</p><p>Fuck! I didn’t even think about the camera in the room! I’m half astonished that Monokuma hasn’t shown up, now I think about it...</p><p>Hmm... how to solve this conundrum...</p><p>“Nagito — give me your underwear.”</p><p>“Okay... why?”</p><p>“I’ll show you why when they’re off. And then... then, I’ll finger you. <em>Just like you wanted~.</em>”</p><p>That was all the motivation he needed to hand them over in no time.</p><p>With a steadily aimed shot... I screw the boxers into a ball, and throw the plaid undergarments over the lens of the camera.</p><p>“Ah... no peeping Toms now then, I see.”</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>“So... you can be as wild as you like with me, now. You could kill me and even the mastermind wouldn’t know...”</p><p>“I’m not gonna kill you, Nagito. I’m going to fuck you... now, <em>lay down~.</em>”</p><p>He’s so eager to please me like my own personal slut, that he does exactly what I say, resting onto his spine. Mirroring his actions from before, I crawl on top of him, gazing down into his eyes... such beautiful eyes...</p><p>But I refrain from getting too lost in them for now. My dick is aching to be inside him, so damn much...</p><p>But first, I squirt some lube onto my fingers. Ever so gently, they tiptoe under his testicles... and slide along his rear. His eyes squeeze shut in response.</p><p>“Y-you tease!”</p><p>“Ha... sorry.”</p><p>Stealing another smooch, I slide my forefinger inside... not expecting to feel such a wonderful, warm welcome inside his entrance.</p><p>“<em>Aahhh~... H-Hajime~... m-move it around a little~...</em>”</p><p>He rolls his hips toward me, my finger exploring his inner walls even deeper, clearly hitting him in the sweet spot as he whimpers out loud.</p><p>“<em>Haaaa~... a-amazing~... you’re so good at this... Hajimeee~...</em>”</p><p>I see some precum form on his penis tip... someone <em>really</em> enjoys being fingered. I boldly slide in another... and watch in delight as Nagito clings onto my neck, resulting in one very steamy make-out session I could only ever dream of before tonight.</p><p>“I think you’re wet enough now...”</p><p>I withdraw my fingers... and use both of my hands to help spread his asscheeks, lining up my dick up with his hole, rubbing my tip against it. Fuck, that feels even better than I thought it would...</p><p>“Ready?” I ask, both nervous and excited...</p><p>“<em>Do it~.</em>”</p><p>
  <em>*SLIP!*</em>
</p><p>My dick slides in with no effort... and I instantly feel the fleshy clenching of his insides hug my meat tight as Nagito audibly gasps.</p><p>“<em>NGGGH~!!!</em>”</p><p>“<em>Ahh~... f-fuuuuck~... ooohhhhh fucking god~...!</em>”</p><p>Losing control of my inhibitions... I begin to move, building up a steady rhythm.</p><p>“Feel okay?” I ask, my breath forming short, huffing pants.</p><p>“Y-yes! Amazing! It hurts... but in a good way... <em>I’m gonna be so wonderfully sore tomorrow~...</em>”</p><p>I hug him tight as I thrust a little more aggressively. With each repetition, I gain a little quicker pace. Nagito’s grinding against me, eager for more of my cock as it penetrates him deeper, over and over and over...</p><p>“<em>Harder, Hajime~...</em>”</p><p>I deliver him his wish; his long, skinny legs flailing about in the air.</p><p>The bed is creaking like crazy.</p><p>Through many a satisfying groan, it’s impossible to distinguish whose cries of pleasure belong to who anymore.</p><p>We’re so loud, it’s lucky that the others are waiting in the hotel, or they’d hear us.</p><p>On the other hand, the world could be showering down with meteorites outside my door, and we wouldn’t hear.</p><p>Both of our bodies are dripping in our own beads of perspiration... one hand balancing me in place as I quickly rock my groin back and forth, the other sloppily jacking off Nagito’s member, trying my best to keep in time with my own rhythm.</p><p>It won’t be long, now.</p><p>Damn it, I don’t want this to end...</p><p>Think, Hajime... how can I make this last longer?</p><p>Huffing as if I just went for a 100 mile sprint, I try counting the sides of an octagon in my head... to no avail.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>“<em>Nagito~... I... I’m gonna... I can feel it~...!</em>”</p><p>“<em>Do it, Hajime~! Do it~!!!</em>”</p><p>“<em>Ahhh~... *huff*... Nghh~ ... *huff huff*...</em><br/><em>GAAAAAAHHHH~~~!!!!!!</em>”</p><p>“<em>H-H-HAAAAJIMEEEE~!!!!!</em>”</p><p>In that moment, the Earth stood still.</p><p>I feel my cock erupt its load of hot, thick seed inside Nagito... filling him up, just the way he hoped for. His expression is so beautifully lewd as he, himself, climaxes heavily onto both of our torsos... causing me to shoot some more of my sticky fluids inside him.</p><p>I’m thoroughly exhausted... with an extended exhale of breath, I collapse on top of him.</p><p>He smiles at me... planting the most sensual post-sex kiss onto my lips, breathing some life back into my knackered body, cuddling me tight.</p><p>I don’t want him to ever let go... <em>ever</em>.</p><p>I might not be able to remember the last few years of my life before being brought to this island... but I’m highly certain that what happened in this humble cottage tonight is the single best thing that has ever happened in my <em>entire life.</em></p><p>... But, like all good things... they come to an end.</p><p>
  <em>*KNOCK KNOCK!*</em>
</p><p>“HAJIME?! ARE YOU IN THERE?! HELP! THE HOTEL LOBBY... IT’S BEEN BLOWN TO SMITHEREENS!!!”</p><p>“Huh?!”</p><p>Fuck — that’s Kazuichi’s voice!!!</p><p>“Did you hear that, Nagito?! Get dressed!”</p><p>“Ah... that’s right. I completely forgot about my plan... ahahahh...”</p><p>...</p><p>“What did you say?”</p><p>No way... after all that...?</p><p>No. There’s no time.</p><p>I pull my clothes back on in a scampered hurry, and, once Nagito had done the same, I open the door... our perfect little world we had just naively built inside my cottage instantly comes crashing down.</p><p>Kazuichi is stood at the door, looking like he’s been dragged through hell and back, his lime green jumpsuit covered in black rubble.</p><p>“Wait... what’s he doing in your cottage?! Did he try and kill you?!” He screams like a high-pitched girl, grubby hands clutching at his face.</p><p>“No... he was just taunting me. What happened?”</p><p>“Huh? How did you not hear the explosion?!”</p><p>Oh fuck. I’m gonna have to lie...</p><p>Nagito butts in, saving me from deceit.</p><p>“I was keeping Hajime heavily preoccupied with a debate. We were shouting out pretty loud... that’s why. Anyway. I need to speak with you all. So gather up!”</p><hr/><p>Reuniting with the others... Nagito reveals all. His plan to eradicate despair from the island... to stop the killing game once and for all... the bombs he’s planted throughout the island...</p><p>How he’ll be the death of all of us if the traitor doesn’t come forward.</p><hr/><p>...</p><p>.....</p><p>........</p><p>Returning to my cottage tonight was painful. My heart feels like it’s been ripped from my chest and pulverised into a million pieces.</p><p>How could I be so <em>stupid</em>?! After everything we’ve been through... after giving my everything to that boy... I’m the biggest idiot there is.</p><p>I really am a talentless, ordinary, boring reserve course student who wasn’t strong enough to resist my own selfish lustful temptation...</p><p>I let my body fall backward onto the bed. The patch on the sheets is still damp from our lovemaking earlier...</p><p>Pfft. ‘Lovemaking’. If that’s what you can even call it...</p><p>I turn my head to the window... it’s starting to get light.</p><p>A million and one questions race through my head as I attempt to close my eyes... but before I can, I notice <em>something</em> out of the corner of my vision.</p><p>Nagito’s underwear is <em>still</em> covering the camera lens.</p><p>That maniac is walking around commando... because he left his damn underwear here!</p><p>Hmm...</p><p>I know we were in a rush, but... Nagito is a thorough guy. I can’t see them leaving his undergarments here on accident...</p><p>Is this... a sign... of our <em>bond</em>? That he wants me to keep a part of him... even after all of the fiasco?</p><p>No.</p><p>I can’t allow myself to think like that.</p><p>But, even so...</p><p>I remove the plaid boxers from the lens, and carry them into bed with me... snuggling up to the material like the most pitiful human being in all of existence.</p><p>As I feel myself finally slipping into unconsciousness, I wish more than anything that the underwear in my embrace was the person it belongs to instead... that he hadn’t just revealed some psycho plan to us all... that we were just laying here, in each other’s arms, exchanging sweet words of nothings instead...</p><p>Yeah... that was <em>my hope</em>, after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading — I hope you enjoyed it!</p><p>One of the reasons that SDR2 is my favourite Danganronpa game is the sheer chemistry that constantly drips from every interaction between Nagito and Hajime... the sexual tension is so constant, it’s undeniable.</p><p>I really enjoy taking canonical content and building upon it, such as this scene during Chapter 5. I feel like it would be the perfect moment for Komahina to finally let their inhibitions loose and just... fuck. </p><p>It’s the perfect moment where it’s late in the story, so their rival relationship has been fully established, along with all of their pent up feelings. It’s a brief scene where the two of them are finally alone in every sense — Nagito is working solo to prepare his plan of ending the island’s despair, and Hajime has literally been left out of the plan to capture him by the others, cementing his disappointment at the revelation of him being a mere Reserve Course Student. The intimate setting of Hajime’s cottage certainly helps, too... everything about this scene was screaming out to me for a kinky rewrite.</p><p>If you would like to see more NSFW Komahina rewrites from me, let me know which scenes you would like to see in the comments! </p><p>Special thanks to my pal Leogun for the idea of having Hajime counts the sides of an octagon to delay his orgasm — I loved it so much, I just had to include it! Please go check out their incredible Naegami works if you haven’t already!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>